


#30

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [30]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/83553">Wide Open Spaces</a>
</p><p> Universe. Set shortly after the main story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#30

**Author's Note:**

> [Wide Open Spaces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83553)
> 
> Universe. Set shortly after the main story.

for pierson

Montana sunsets were gorgeous: full of shades and shadows and lazy shifts of violet and rose and purple over the mountains, with daylight slipping away quietly, leaving nighttime in its wake. JC loved nothing more than leaning over the railing of Joey's porch and waiting for that particular moment, when it seemed like he could hear the shift, a quiet hiss as the sun went out.

Sunrise was even more spectacular. The sun streaked across the sky in soft, then bold splashes of color, tinting the clouds first with pale mauves and pinks, then darker shades that became a fiery blaze, with white light bouncing off the snow capping the not-so-distant peaks. Seen from the porch or the kitchen or Joey's bedroom, it was incredible.

From the back of a horse, it was awe-inspiring.

"Nothing quite like it anywhere else," Joey muttered quietly, reining in beside JC. He blinked and looked at Joe, at the smiling eyes and full mouth, and the teeth flashing whitely behind his grin.

"It's beautiful, man. Even prettier than sunset over the Pacific." JC shivered when Joey leaned close, almost across his horse, cupped his chin and kissed him. Just a quick brush of mouths, but it sent prickles of heat rioting through JC; a nice counter to the almost-too-chilly morning air. The kiss deepened, sweet and slow, and JC sighed and leaned closer, hoping Joey could keep him from falling off the horse. He clutched at Joey's jacket and opened wider, licking at the tongue teasing him. When his horse snorted and shifted, Joey pulled back, licking thoughtfully at his lips.

"You taste like chocolate."

JC laughed. "I mixed cocoa into my coffee this morning."

"Ah-hah!" Joey laughed and clucked his horse into movement. "So that's where it's been going. Poor Justin. I told him I just knew he'd drank it all."

"Nope, it's me." JC kicked his horse gently to follow Joey. There was no particular set schedule to this day; just a ride around the property. It'd been too cold since JC arrived, but it had warmed some, and JC was still there, and Joey wanted to show his land. Considering the pride in those warm eyes when he'd given JC the 'quick tour' last week, JC was happy to see it.

And it was gorgeous.

"I brought some lunch with us, if you're not too cold later, to eat out here." Joey sat more naturally in the saddle, his body rocking in time with the horse's. JC figured he was doing well to stay seated. He hoped if he hung around - longer, forever? - he'd get more comfortable with it, too.

"What'd you bring?" JC was trying to figure out when Joey would've grabbed any food. He and Justin had breakfast and cleanup duty this morning, and Joey'd been busy in the barn. "And when did you get it?"

Joey grinned, that full-blown smile that made JC's stomach flip over. "My secret, man. I can't give 'em all up."

JC snickered. "Bet I can get it out of you later."

"Bet you could get something else a lot more fun out of me later, instead."

Whoa. A warm rush of arousal spiraled through him, and JC was glad for the brisk, cool air on his face. He'd gotten laid more in the last two weeks than in probably the year before that, but it didn't seem to matter. The more he had Joey, the more he wanted him. But not even just the getting laid part; he was happy just to do shit like this, riding around on horses, looking at the mountains and plains. Hell, he was happy to help feed the livestock.

He was pretty sure he wasn't ready to examine any of that too closely, and definitely not right this minute, so he just snickered. "Bet you're right."

They rode mostly quiet, with Joey pointing out landmarks here and there. In the distance there were cattle grazing; JC knew Joey kept a fairly large herd, and that come spring, Chris would come to help him bring them in. Beyond that, he didn't know much about them...but he kind of hoped to learn. They would stop in a while, when the sun was higher up, and have lunch. And Joey would tell him about riding and herding, and share some of the stories he'd been telling, from past roundups. If JC was lucky, he would pull JC close and kiss him, more of the long, slow kisses that made JC feel like the world was melting around him. If he was really lucky, Joey would roll them over until he was resting on his elbows just above JC, body big and warm, soft in spots and hard in others. And his eyes would flash and shine, and JC could lose himself in them when he came, arching up against him.

Maybe he was going to have to examine that whole thing he didn't want to examine sooner than he'd anticipated.

Maybe he didn't want to even consider leaving Montana.

~fin~  
  



End file.
